


Let's get to Work

by HiAjay



Series: With the Pack comes a Stiles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't think they mate like rabbits. But the way that Stiles has been acting seems to be like their getting closer and closer to that. Whatever Derek did to deserve this, he really hopes he doesn't stop doing, because secretly he's happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get to Work

Derek suspects foul play.

 

He isn’t sure what’s going on, but Derek isn’t _not_ going to notice that Stiles wants sex more often than not; Derek doesn’t notice for the first week, because let’s face it, Derek wouldn’t notice it because when is Stiles not wanting sex? But it was becoming- Not a burden or a bother, because _fuck_ that thought. It was just _overwhelming_ (?)

 

Derek only noticed because they were looking for the flash drive that held the Bestiary and Stiles came up behind him, sliding his hands into Derek’s back pockets, and ghosting his lips over the shell of Derek’s ear and his neck.

 

Now, it’s not like Derek didn’t like feisty Stiles, because _good god_ does Derek love that side of Stiles. Little known fact; Stiles is very pushy and very vocal about what he wants and doesn’t want. And currently he’s hands on Derek’s ass, Derek has this heart flipping feeling that they’d end up in the bedroom before they find _anything._

 

“ _Derek_.” Stiles’ voice is low and suggestive.

 

“Stiles.” Derek replies calmly, thinking about catching Cora and Isaac making out, puppies, Sheriff Stilinski, yup that did it. Stiles slides his hands out of Derek’s back pockets and slides them up warm against Derek’s back. Damn, that sent shivers down his spine. Stiles’ movements are slow and graceful, something that isn’t Stiles’, _usually._

 

“We aren’t going to find it.” Stiles whispers against the shell of Derek’s ear. Annnnd there goes that  book cover, damn he loved _The Good Dog-_ What the fuck?

 

“Not when you’re molesting me.” Derek answers. He feels Stiles’ annoyed huff, because his warm breath circles around his ear, and he won’t lie, he didn’t know he had a kink. _Seriously._

 

“I’m not _molesting_ you.” Stiles answers with a sweet hiss, pushing away from Derek’s back, which Derek didn’t notice Stiles was pressed to his back, warm and _lewd._ “I’m just _appreciating_ you.”He hums, Derek looks over his shoulder, to where Stiles has his chin. Pupils blown and his pale cheeks flush rosy pink.

 

That’s a sight Derek loves, not only because it’s Stiles’ face, but because he knows he’s responsible for that reaction. And it’s _beautiful._ Stiles semi-pouts then licks at Derek’s lips like a pup, Derek just growls at him.

 

“ _Appreciate_ me from over there.” Derek points with his nose, to where Stiles should have been looking for the Bestiary. Stiles makes an annoyed noise then pulls the book out of Derek’s hands and tossing it aside, “I could have been reading that.” Derek deadpans, because he really wasn’t, not when Stiles clearly  _wanted_ him. Derek lost all interest in everything else as soon as Stiles had his hands on him. He could also smell the way that Stiles body is set on one thing, it was an intoxicating scent of roses, pine and open forest.

 

Annnd Derek’s jeans are way too tight now. “You weren’t.” Stiles grins at him, snaking his arms loosely around Derek’s neck, Derek’s hands betraying him and finding Stiles’ hips. “Just give up, Baby. I’ve got you wrapped around my finger.” Said finger is stroking the nape of Derek's neck. Derek glares down at Stiles, not because he’s upset, but because Stiles it right.

 

Derek leans down just slightly, turning to the side just a little so his lips would be a breath away from Stiles’ and says “You think so.”

 

Stiles actually whimpers, it’s a soft, sweet sound that Derek loves hearing, because it means Derek has the control no matter what Stiles does or says. Derek is always the one that has the upper hand here.

 

“Oh my god. Stop with the baby making foreplay already. I’ve walked in on the two of you the last two times. I’m going to have to bleach my eyes _and_ my brain.” Scott shouts, Derek looks up from Stiles and see’s the young man turned his back on them.

 

But that’s not what got Derek’s attention, and it wasn’t Scott complaining about catching them because he’s done it before. What catches Derek’s attention, “Baby making?” he raises a brow down at Stiles who already looks both pisses and completely caught off guard.

 

“Oh shit.” Scott mutters. He rubs a hand at the back of his neck and stares at the floor. “I meant, uh the, it slipped Allison was talking about Babies today and I saw you two making-”

 

“And you’re still lying because?” Derek asks. Stiles pulls off Derek and runs a hand over his face, Scott sighs and looks at Stiles, “You should have known better, Bro.” Scott shrugs.

 

Stiles glares at him “You are going to pay _severely_.” Stiles tries to sound angry; Derek at them both before saying, “Whose going to explain to me what’s going on?”

 

He hears Stiles sigh, “Not my story to tell, Man.” Scott heads off into the kitchen, Stiles watches him with a glare “You come here and ruin the mood and reveal the secret _then_ steal our food?”

 

“I’m hungry and Allison is at a play date with Em so I came by to eat food, not watch porn.” Scott calls from the kitchen. Derek clears his throat; because he still doesn’t know what’s going on, and he’d be damned if this went unnoticed any longer. Stiles sighs once more “C’mon.” He takes Derek’s hand and pulls him to their bedroom. Once there Stiles sits on the bed and looks expectantly up at Derek, whose still standing by the door.

 

Derek shakes his head “I’m not making love to you until you explain what _that_ was.” Derek pointed a thumb over his shoulder. Stiles ducks his head a little, looking at Derek through his lashes then pouts just slightly. Derek just raises an accusing brow.

 

“ _Fine._ ” Stiles groans. “I might have- might have talked with Deaton about male pregnancy magic and I might have actually received an answer from him which I may or may not have hidden from you. And I might have taken said magic without telling you because I wanted it to be a surprise.” Stiles says all in one breath, Derek isn’t going to hide the fact that his eyes are wide, and isn’t going to hide that he visibly relaxes.

 

“Here I’m thinking you ingested sex pollen.” Derek says as he makes his way to Stiles and sits next to him. Stiles just gapes at him, surprised. Derek takes his hand and strokes his thumb against the soft pale skin. “You- You aren’t mad? Or you know growly?” Stiles asks.

 

“Stiles.” Derek starts, but he has to think about this, because he wanted a family with Stiles there wasn’t anything else he could want more. But he wasn’t sure Stiles was mentally ready for children, let alone take the magic side of all of this and actually carry the child himself. Which Derek shouldn’t be surprised about, because when does Stiles take the easy way? “I do wish you would’ve talked to me about.”

 

“Ruins the surprise part if I did.” Stiles says, Derek gives him a side-lined look, then continues, “Yes. But that doesn’t take away from the fact that I thought you ingested something dangerous.” He says calmly. “There was always adoption. Or a segregate.” Stiles was already shaking his head at him.

 

“They wouldn’t look like both of us that way. I- Derek I wanted to be selfish.” Derek’s actually surprised to hear this, because Stiles is never selfish, Stiles couldn’t be selfish if it could save his life. But here he is, sitting next to Derek telling him that he wanted their first child to look like _both_ of them.

 

Derek presses his lips to Stiles’, and he growls when he hears Stiles yelp in surprise. Pushing his tongue passed Stiles soft lips to lick the inches of his mouth.

 

He only breaks their kiss to whisper against Stiles’ lips “Let’s get to work.”

 

“Oh my _god!_ I’m leaving. I’m not listening to this.” Scott shouts(Derek makes a mental note to thank Scott later. Much later). Stiles throws his arms around Derek and pulls him closer with a wide grin playing on his lips, “We no longer have company to entertain.” Stiles hums as Derek rumbles and works his way over Stiles as they lay down. Stiles runs his hands under Derek’s shirt and makes a please sigh.

 

Derek leans into the touch then leans down to kiss Stiles but stopping short, grinning. “Baby, don’t rush.”


End file.
